lego_all_stars_the_compilation_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
DLC
Downloadable Content is the special add-on content to the game. Packs Star Wars Packs Prequel Trilogy Pack #Hermione Bagwa #Shmi Skywalker #Darth Plagueis #Jocasta Nu #Lott Dodd # # # # # *BONUS - Original Trilogy Pack #Owen Lars #Beru Lars #Paploo # # # # # # # *BONUS - Biggs Darklighter Clone Wars Seasons 1-2 Pack #Fox #Hawkeye (Clone) #Senator Chuchi # # # # # # # *BONUS - Clone Wars Seasons 3-6 Pack Levels *Episode: :#Revenge :#Clone Cadets :#The Jedi Who Knew Too Much :#The Unknown :#The Lawless Characters #Ahsoka Tano (Seasons 3-6) #Fives (Seasons 3-6) #Tup #Trench #Darth Maul (Clone Wars) #Mandalorian Super Commando #Commander Wollfe #Clone Trooper (Seasons 3-6) #ARC Trooper #Shock Trooper *BONUS - Captain Rex (Seasons 3-6) *Tokens :#Mother Talzan - Revenge :#Bric - Clone Cadets :#Hound - The Jedi That Knew Too Much :#Tiplar - The Unknown :#Duchess Satine - The Lawless Rebels Pack The Rebels Pack brings in 10 characters from the Star Wars Rebels TV series. Level *Out of Darkness - Sabine Wren and Hera Syndulla travel to Fort Anaxes, but there's a danger when the asteroid eclipses. Characters #Ezra Bridger #Kanan Jarrus #Sabine Wren #Hera Syndulla #Zeb #Chopper #Inquisitor #Sabine Wren (Masked) #Agent Kallus #Cikatro Vizago *BONUS - Maketh Tua *Token - Gall Travis The Force Unleashed Pack #Rahm Kota #Kazdan Paratus #Shadow Guard #Garm Bel Iblis #Darth Desolous #Merillion Tarko #Juno Eclipse #Clone Starkiller #Guybrush Threepkiller #Darth Phobos *BONUS - Maris Brood Knights of the Old Republic Pack #Darth Zannah #Bastilla Shan #Darth Bane #Carth Onasi #Mission Vao #Revan #Atton Rand #Satele Shan #HK-47 #Nomi Sunrider *BONUS - Darth Malak Sequel Trilogy Pack #BB-8 #Poe Dameron #Finn (Star Wars) #Kylo Ren #Rey #Luke Skywalker (Master) #Princess Leia (Old) #Han Solo (Old) #TBA #TBA *BONUS - TBA Classic Star Wars Minifigures Pack Star Wars Legends Pack #Tash Aranda #Anakin Solo #Xenatos #Tahiri Veila #Princess Leia (Jedi) #Saora Antana #Murk Lundi #Grunta #Cade Skywalker #Bin Essada *BONUS - Mara Jade Skywalker Indiana Jones Packs Raiders of the Lost Ark Pack 1 #Major Eaton #Colonel Musgrove #Giant Sherpa #Fayah #Ratty Nepalese #Lover Student #Mohan #Regan #Susan Ryan #Otto *BONUS - Colonel Gobler Raiders of the Lost Ark Pack 2 #Enemy Driver #Bureaucrat #Abu #Imam #Moshti #Jasmine #Forrestal #Oskar Schomburg #Mean Mongolian #Michaelson *BONUS - Enemy Agent Temple of Doom Pack 1 #Sacrificial Victim #William Sleeman #Chinese Pilot #Eel Eater #Indiana Jones (Thuggee) #Pankot Merchant #Pankot Guest #Sajnu #Premjit Singh #Art Weber *BONUS - Gong Ringer Temple of Doom Pack 2 #Nurhachi #Chinese Co-Pilot #Nainsukh #Village Child #Smoker Girl #Big Short Round #Chu #Kali Ma #Mola Ram (Bald) #Lao Che Henchman *BONUS - Maitre d' The Last Crusade Pack 1 #Heinrich Himmler #Indiana (Dog) #Miss Appleton #Charlemagne #Gestapo #Indiana Jones (Steward) #Sir Richard #Half Breed #Brunwald Guard #Tank Driver *BONUS - Female Brunwald Officer The Last Crusade Pack 2 #T. Hsieh #Rough Rider #Car Owner #Flower Girl #Tank Gunner #Deputy Sheriff #Massad #Hatay Soldier #Helmut #Roscoe *BONUS - Third Knight Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Pack 1 #Colin Williams #Ugha Caveman #Jimmy Wycroft #Private Mitchell #Adams #Bookworm #Diner Waitress #Russian Driver #Franklin #Grant *BONUS - Washington Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Pack 2 #Gaspar #Hoover #Library Student #Paul Smith #Lincoln #Chase #Diego #McGuinness #Lindy #Tommy Shiner *BONUS - Oleos Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Pack #Pancho Villa #Remy #Anna Jones #Indiana Jones (Boy) #Helen Seymour #Rajendra Sing #Howard Carter #Nancy Stratemeyer #Julio Cardenas #Charles de Gaulle #Golo *BONUS - Indiana Jones (Old) Expanded Adventures Pack #Aunt Mary #Huey McDonald #Charles Kingston #Suzy Tan #Amelia Earhart #Victor Van Loon #Lucy Giles #Emil Marko #Solomon Black #Edwin Gruber *BONUS - Archie Tan DC Comics Packs DC Universe Pack #Jay Garrick #Alan Scott #Captain Atom #General Eiling #Major Force #Iris West #Wildcat #Donna Troy #Doctor Polaris #Weather Wizard *BONUS - Metamorpho Batman Pack Levels *Episode: Lost Levels :#Saving the Enterprise - After Riddler and Two-Face steal the Super Cannon, Batman and Robin come to Wayne Enterprises to stop them. This serves as the Hero level to An Enterprising Theft. :#Crime in the Streets - Two-Face in his truck and the Riddler in his motorcycle drive around Gotham wrecking havoc. This is the Villain version of Two-Face Chase. :#A Real Bane - Bane wakes up from unconsciousness and escapes the police. Batman and Robin fight him to put him back in police custody. This is the sequel to Rockin' the Docks. :#A Batty Zoo - Man-Bat and Penguin go to the Zoo to recruit penguin minions. This takes place right before Zoo's Company. :#Art of Scares - Scarecrow is scaring people at the Gotham Art Gallery, and Batman and Robin need to stop him. This is after Scarecrow escapes the crane from The Joker's Masterpiece. :#Chemicals in Wonderland - Mad Hatter and Joker go to Ace Chemicals to collect ingredients for his laughing gas. Characters #Hugo Strange #Lady Shiva #Magpie #Black Mask #Joe Chill #Blockbuster #Carmine Falcone #Calender Man #Mr. Zsasz #Phantasm *BONUS - Talia al Ghul *Tokens :#Matches Malone - Saving the Enterprise :#Roxy Rocket :#Harvey Bullock - A Real Bane :#KGBeast - A Batty Zoo :#Black Spider - Art of Scares :#Clock King - Chemicals in Wonderland Legion of Super Heroes Pack #Triplicate Girl #Brainiac 5 #Bouncing Boy #Saturn Girl #Lightning Lad #Phantom Girl #Dream Girl #Timberwolf #Chameleon Boy #Shrinking Violet *BONUS - Ultra Boy DC Heroines Pack #Fire #Ice #Power Ring #Big Barda #Mary Marvel #Elasti-Girl #Arisia #Black Orchid #Amythest #Kole *BONUS - Cyclone Beware the Batman Pack #Batman (Beware the Batman) #Katana (Beware the Batman) #Magpie #Alfred (Beware the Batman) #Anarky # # # # # *BONUS - Commissioner Gordon (Beware the Batman) DCAU Pack Superman Pack Green Lantern Pack Wonder Woman Pack Flash Pack Harry Potter Packs #Selwyn #Nigel Wolpert #Daphne Greengrass #Lisa Turpin #Megan Jones #Professor Babbling #Merlin #Piers Polkiss #Nicholas Flamel #Professor Dippet *BONUS - Dennis Creevey Pirates of the Caribbean Packs #Captain Teague #Gillette #Tamara #Ogilvey #Scurvey Joe #Crimp #Tearlach #Kursar #Duncan #Ezekiel *BONUS - Jolly Roger Middle-earth Pack The Lord of the Rings Pack #Drogo Baggins #Ugluk #Morgoth #Théodred #Master Worrywort #Bill Ferny Sr. #Lethuin #Proudfoot #Morwen #Freda The Hobbit Pack The Battle of Five Armies Pack The Battle of Five Armies Pack brings in five levels based on The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies. Levels *Episode: The Battle of Five Armies :#Smaug Attack - As Smaug attacks Lake-town, Bard and Bain come to stop him. :#Hiding the Arkenstone - As Thorin becomes power hungry, Bilbo and Balin try to hide the Arkenstone from him. :#Battle the Witch-king - Galadriel and Elrond battle the Witch-King to save Gandalf. :#I Will Have War - :#All is Lost - Characters #Bilbo Baggins (Five Armies) #King Thorin #Bard (Five Armies) #Balin (Five Armies) #Dwalin (Five Armies) #Fili (Five Armies) #Kili (Five Armies) #Galadriel (Five Armies) #Elrond (Five Armies) #Dain *BONUS - Alfrid (Dress) =Tokens = #Hilda Bianca - Smaug Attack #Ori (Five Armies) - Hiding the Arkenstone #Galadriel (Possessed) - Battle the Witch-king #Hunter Orc - I Will Have War #Lobelia Sackville-Baggins - All is Lost LEGO Packs LEGO City Pack #Crook #Elite Police Officer #Elite Police Pilot #Booster Strange #Knuckles McGee #Hal Bowman #Elite Police Captain #Octan Worker #Runway Crewman #Limo Driver *BONUS - Chase McCain (Elite) The LEGO Movie Pack #Conductor Charlie #Milhouse #Speed Racer #Fabu-Fan #Surfer Dave #NBA Player #Robo Marshall #Marsha #Alfie #Bandito *BONUS - Phil Lord Ninjago Pack #Red Ninja #Blue Ninja #White Ninja #Black Ninja #Lord Garmadon #Sensei Wu #Nya #Zane (Unmasked) #Jay (Unmasked) #Lloyd (Unmasked) #Kai (Unmasked) #Cole (Unmasked) *BONUS - Skales Legends of Chima Pack #Laval #Eris #Cragger #Crooller #Lagravis #Gorzan #Razar #Worriz #Rogon #Skinnet *BONUS - Leonidas Minifigures Pack #Max #Video Game Guy #Cyclops Monster #Roller Derby Girl #Hippie #Bride #Jungle Boy #Mister Gold #Black Knight #Santa's Elf *BONUS - Kimono Girl LEGO Island Pack #Pepper Roni #The Brickster Bionicle Pack Pirate Pack Marvel Comics Packs Marvel Universe Pack #Thor (Female) #Carlie Cooper #Apocalypse #Sunspot #Betty Ross #Betty Brant #Green Goblin (2002 film) #Hyperion #Star Brand #Baron Zemo *BONUS - Kamala Kahn Guardians of the Galaxy Pack The Guardians of the Galaxy Pack brings in the film versions of the Guardians of the Galaxy members, plus a few other characters from the film. #Star-lord (Film) #Gamorra (Film) #Drax (Film) #Rocket Raccoon (Film) #Groot (Film) #Ronan the Accuser (Film) #Yondu #Nebula #Collector #Carina *BONUS - The Broker X-Men Pack The X-Men Pack brings in some characters from the X-Men films. #Wolverine (film) #Shadowcat (film) #Mystique (film) #Jean Grey (film) #Magneto (film) #Cyclops (film) #Sabretooth (film) #Professor X (film) #Iceman (film) #Storm (film) *BONUS - Blink Big Hero Six Pack #Hiro Hamada #GoGo Tomago #Wasabi #Honey Lemon #Fred #Baymax #Aunt Cass #Tadashi Hamada #Yokai #Robert Kellagan *BONUS - Professor Callaghan Spider-Verse Pack #Spider-Man 2099 #Scarlet Spider #Spider-Man (Miles Morales) #Spider-Girl #Spider-Ham #Spider-Carnage #Iron Spider #Spider-Man (House of M) #Spider-Man India #Spider-Man (Billoinaire Armour) *BONUS - Spider-Man Noir Women of Marvel Pack #Amora #Medusa #Shanna the She-Devil #Lyra #Tytania #Magma #Rogue #Thundra #Crystal #Tygra *BONUS - Domino Creator Packs Star Wars Creator Pack #George Lucas #Mark Hamill # # # # # # # # *BONUS - Indiana Jones Creator Pack #Harrison Ford # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - DC Staff Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - Harry Potter Creator Pack #JK Rowling #Daniel Radcliffe #Rupert Grint #Emma Watson # # # # # # *BONUS - Pirates of the Caribbean Creator Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - Lord of the Rings Creator Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - Marvel Staff Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - The LEGO Movie Creator Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - TT Games Staff Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - Third-Party Packs Mickey Mouse Pack #Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck #Goofy #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck Toy Story Pack #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #Rex #Zurg #Sarge #Hamm #Stinky Pete #Lotso #Slinky Dog *BONUS - Mr. Potato Head The Incredibles Pack Level *Battle of Metroville - The Incredibles and Frozone fight the giant Omnidroid attacking the city at the climax. Characters #Mr. Incredible #Elastigirl #Violet #Dash #Jack-Jack #Frozone #Mirage #Syndrome #Mr. Incredible (Golden Age) #Elastigirl (Golden Age) *BONUS - Edna Mode *Token - Nomanisan Goon Avatar Pack Levels *The Boy in the Iceberg - Katara and Sokka travel through the South Pole and discovers Avatar Aang. Characters #Aang #Katara #Sokka #Toph #Prince Zuko #Prince Zuko (Book 1) #Uncle Iroh #Azula #Suki #Admiral Zhao *BONUS - Fire Lord Ozai *Token - Korra Twilight Pack #Edward Cullen #Bella Swan #Jacob Black #Leah Clearwater #Jared Cameron #Renesmee Cullen #Emmett Cullen #Alice Cullen #Embry Call #Jessica Stanley *BONUS - Calus Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pack #Michelangelo (Turtle) #Donatello #Rafael #Leonardo #Splinter #April O'Neal #Shredder #Karai #Casey Jones #Baxter Stockman *BONUS - Dogpound My Little Pony Pack #Twilight Sparkle #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Applejack #Rarity #Princess Celestia #Princess Luna #Spike #Apple Bloom *BONUS - Discord The Hunger Games Pack Level *Game of Survival Characters #Katniss Everdeen #Peeta Melark #Johanna Mason #Rue #Haymitch Abernathy #President Snow #Foxface #Cato #Clove #Seneca Crane *BONUS - Effie Trinket *Token - Marvel Flying Boy Pack #Jeremy Floeter #Sean Skywalker #Amy Simpson #Doctor Paigne #Knuckles Bitterman #Katie Stretchypants #Emma Shadow #Alice Plutonia #Anita Flame #Sam Truscott *BONUS - Susan Painter Guest Character Pack #Edward Cullen from Twilight #Rodney Copperbottom from Robots #Carmen Cortez from Spy Kids #Gru from Dispicable Me #Shrek from Shrek #Stanley Ipkiss from The Mask #Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz #Tris Prior from Divergent #Agumon from Digimon #Peter Pan from Peter Pan *BONUS - Peter Venkman from Ghostbusters Wii U Exclusive Packs Super Mario Pack Level *Super Mario Bros. Characters #Mario #Luigi #Bowser #Princess Peach #Yoshi #Toad (Mushroom) #Wario #Princess Daisy #Waluigi #Koopa Troopa *BONUS - Rosalina *Token - Bowser Jr The Legend of Zelda Pack #Link #Princess Zelda #Ganondorf Kirby Super Star Pack Pokémon Pack Sonic the Hedgehog Pack Star Fox Pack Nintendo Character Pack Metroid Pack Kid Icarus Pack Mega Man Pack Xbox One Exclusive Packs Halo Pack #Master Chief # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Banjo-Kazooie Pack Level *Banjo and Kazooie =Characters = #Banjo #Kazooie #Bottles #Tiptup #Gruntilda #Mumbo Jumbo #Honey B #Drill Sargent Jamjars #Lord of Games #Alfred P. Cock *BONUS - Gruntilda (Bones) *Token - Tootie Assassin's Creed Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Fable Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Mortal Kombat Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Conker Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Perfect Dark Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Portal Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Call of Duty Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Xbox Character Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Playstation 4 Excusive Packs Crash Bandicoot Pack #Crash Bandicoot #Coco Bandicoot #Aku Aku #Crunch Bandicoot #Cortex #Tiny Tiger #Dingodile #N. Gin #Uka Uka *BONUS - Fake Crash Kingdom Hearts Pack #Sora #Riku #Kairi #Terra (Birth by Sleep) #Aqua #Ven #Roxas #Axel #Xemnas #Ansem *BONUS - Xion Final Fantasy Pack #Cloud #Yuffie #Tifa #Squall #Moogle #Cid #Aerith #Yuna #Rikku #Tidus *BONUS - Sephiroth Tomb Raider Pack #Lara Croft # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - God of War Pack #Kratos #Ares # # # # # # # # Metal Gear Solid Pack #Solid Snake #Hal Otacon #Raiden (Metal Gear) #Mei Ling #Colonel Campbell # # # # # Spyro the Dragon Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Jak and Dexter Pack # # # # # # # # # # *BONUS Rachet and Clank Pack Playstation Characters Pack Individual Characters The following characters can be sold individually.